Violet's New Love
by KittyWillow
Summary: When Violet meets up with an old friend, unexpected love blossoms...A weird ship, but not for WSW. This is my very first fic so please read and review!


Authors Note: This is my first fanfic ever so please review and tell me where I lack in writing and what was good. Don't expect a lot, ok? ~  
  
Violet smiled and hummed to herself as she applied powder foundation to her cheeks. She was thinking about the man she was in love with. She was thinking about Phil. It had been years since they worked together at Lucky Smells Lumber Mill in Paltryville when Violet was just a child. Now, they were in love, after meeting again unexpectedly one day almost three months ago...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Violet rushed down the street, trying to avoid the holes and cracks in the sidewalk as she went. She didn't have any place she was going, but she always felt like her life was moving too slow these days.  
  
She hadn't had a date in almost a year; while she was contemplating who she wanted to be with, Duncan or Quigley, they both moved on and found girlfriends, saying they just couldn't wait for her any longer.  
  
Violet came out of her thoughts just in time to avoid running into a man walking with a smile on his face and sawdust on his clothes.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't – Phil!" Violet recognized the man as one of the workers at the lumber mill she and her siblings once had to stay at after her parents died.  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Phil asked with a confused look on his face. He pondered a moment.  
  
"Wait; are you one of those poor Baudelaire children I worked with years ago?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Violet, the eldest Baudelaire," Violet replied.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now. Violet Baudelaire. How do you do? Where are you going that you're in such a hurry for?"  
  
"Nowhere, really," Violet responded, a little embarrassed she nearly ran into someone and wasn't even in a hurry.  
  
"Well, in that case, come to dinner with me! I'm going to a restaurant I have some coupons for."  
  
"Phil, you still work for Sir?" Violet remembered how the workers at Lucky Smells were paid only in coupons.  
  
"Heavens, no. I quit working there years ago and went to work for another mill, but I still have an awful lot of coupons left. So do you want to join me for dinner?" asked Phil, smiling hopefully and pleasantly, like most optimists do.  
  
Violet remembered finding Phil's optimism annoying when they first met, but now it seemed appealing, maybe even a little bit of a turn on...  
  
No. Violet thought to herself, You do not find Phil attractive. This is dinner with a friend, not a date.  
  
Violet kept trying to clear her mind all through the meal, but she couldn't stop thinking about how Phil was the kind of sweet, reliable man she had wanted for so long. She secretly hoped he could read her mind and would spare her the embarrassment of asking for a second date.  
  
"Oh my! Look at the time! I should get you home Violet!"  
  
Phil walked Violet to her apartment. He turned to leave, but Violet spoke up.  
  
"Phil, wait. This was fun, and I really liked talking with you. Do you think we could do this again? Except, not just as friends?" Violet was glad she said what was on her mind, but couldn't shake the feeling she had just made a big mistake.  
  
"Well, of course we can! This is great, because I get to do two good things at once." Phil smiled at Violet.  
  
"What two things?" asked a confused Violet.  
  
"Saving money with coupons and being in the presence of a smart, beautiful woman." Phil said no more and left the building lobby...*  
  
That was how it happened and tonight Violet was getting ready to go out to dinner with Phil at that very restaurant they went on their first date. Violet heard a knock at the door. It was time to go. At the restaurant, Phil gave what sounded like a well rehearsed speech he had been dying to give for days. "Violet, meeting you again was the best thing that's ever happened to me. If you hadn't asked me to dinner a second time, I would have probably lived out the rest of my days alone. You complete me, and I know you'd be empty without me, too. So, what I'm saying is... Violet, darling, will you marry me?"  
  
There. That's it. Not too too terrible, is it? I know the sudden stops and new scenes were a little weird, but I kind of wanted that. Strange place to end, but it leaves it open for Chapter 2: The Families Meet, and Chapter 3: Married Life. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself, but please review! I need to know what you guys think for future stories. Not enough action? Not enough of a real story line? I can't fix it if you don't tell me! 


End file.
